Two Days, One Kiss
by emeraldoni
Summary: Two Days and one perfect gift for the one perfect person, the breaking of a human heart and the losing of a battle. In the end, it is worth it. Merry Christmas...SasukexSakura


**Two Days, One Kiss**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Jesus Christ_

There were two Christmas's that stood out in Sakura's mind. They were like bright colors flashing behind her eyes with vivid voices and biting emotions. The others were dull in comparison, with their routine traditions and the deep ache that appeared knowing he wasn't around.

The first Christmas that stood out was the first one she had with Sasuke after he returned…

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

And she was so ecstatic that he was back. The whole week before she whistled and hummed under her breath, not even deigning to hit Naruto when he did something so utterly irritating that would usually end with his skin stained with bruises. Instead, she just allowed a patient, calm smile, laugh, and then patted his head, barely an annoyed glint in his direction.

And everyday she went out to search for the perfect present for her perfect person, the person she had been waiting for, for years. Hair pulled back, cheeks painted pink with the icy wind and mufflers over her ears, Sakura skimmed window after window and shop after shop, all for him.

And she completely ignored the critical looks she got as she returned home when the sky had long since turned dark and, pulling off her gloves, her fingers were a deep blue. Sakura was too excited to worry such things as frost bite, or any other meaningless things such as the cold she had gotten, for she was going to find the perfect present, just for him.

And when that day came when she found the perfect present, a kunai that gleamed and glowed in the darkness, a painter that detailed such weapons, and a smithy that did wondrous engravings, Sakura knew he would love it. With that gift in hand, wrapped in paper that shined and sparkled and ribbons that she took hours on to curl just right, she headed over to the desolate Uchiha sect in which a lurking Uchiha waited.

And when she knocked on the door, he answered with an impassive face that revealed nothing, though she was still lost in the inky shadows of his eyes. Yet pulling herself out of the losing memories and shaking away the past, she proffered her gift as though it was made of gold itself, as though it was the most precious of gifts, her heart.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." She whispered, eyes gleaming and hopeful as nipping skin fell about her, melting in her pale locks and peppering her eyelashes. Angelic. Beautiful.

And Sasuke's face changed, melting into something so foreign yet so familiar that Sakura felt her insides squeeze with apprehension.

"Sasuke-"

"What is this?" He whispered, bangs hanging over his eyes in the most ominous of manners, shoulders shaking.

"Sasuke?"

"What is this?" He whispered again, a growl filtering into his voice.

And then she saw his eyes, and the world fell apart, shattering into a million shards from a dream that had wilted but not yet faded. For those onyx orbs were filled with such hatred, such disgust, and anger and fury that shook the very foundation of her world.

And fall her world did, along with the gift that he slapped out of her hand.

"I don't want that. Go away."

And her mouth gaped slightly as her heart fell to the ground, crashing like a bottle of wine, the contents washing away, shattered into oblivion, never to be found again. Never to be repaired.

"I don't want _you. _Go away."

And it was a snarl, and Sakura knew the truth. She wisped up his present that she had slaved over, stumbling away from that which hurt her, yet just getting more immersed.

And she died.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Yet her body still lived with a hollow, meaningless shell encompassing something so lost that not even her closest of friends could find her. She smiled and laughed and acted her part in emotions so predictable, yet it echoed with substance so small that even the densest of people could see that she was a tree hollowed out, a broken glass.

And yet Sakura was not a person to wallow in deep pain, instead she was a strong kunoichi who turned her pain into experience and though she would never get over it, she could carry it with her and complete herself even more.

For time passed, days flowing and halting like some kind of odd river yet never coming to a complete stop, slowly weaving itself until it flowed right into the next Christmas, one that would not be as vividly black and eye burning as the previous one.

In the corner of her closet, hidden away under dust and a dirty cleaning rag, sat a kunai, barely a year old, the Uchiha crest detailed into the hilt.

_Ai_ engraved into the shining blade.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

And so she forgot what was in her closet, tucked away in hidden folds of scarring that was ignored and not pressed upon. Instead she searched for the perfect presents for those she knew loved her, for Naruto and Kakashi, for Ino and Tsunade, little trinkets for those that were her friends.

And under watchful eyes she prepared for the day that would be her worst. She smiled though and bopped Naruto over the head and hid away Kakashi's books and acted like she did with a mask that she hoped hid the seams that were quickly unraveling.

"Sasuke," Naruto would say in a rare moment of deep seriousness, voice low and eyes solemn, "Sakura…"

And Sasuke would answer back, voice just as low but with a hard edge to it, "Is over me now. She is doing fine."

And his eyes were regretful. Lost.

And Sakura had no clue of the pain that was so symmetric to hers and the guilt that laced it. She had not set eyes upon her perfect person, following his wish that she go away, and she did, if not physically, then another part of her altogether. It wasn't until one day as she tucked herself under layers of thick tissues that surrounded her cask of a heart, cleaning out her closet in a way of distraction, that the gleaming piece of metal, dusted over, caught her eyes, snagging at her defense.

And something happened next that was a blur of tears and memories and a nostalgia that brought about an unfinished sense, that set Sakura off onto the street with a glowing weapon in a dirty cleaning rag.

And like the year before, a perfect imitation, except for the drifting snow replaced with sopping rain that threaded itself through her hair and clothes and soaked her so thoroughly she felt like a wet stray begging for a home. And she knocked on the door in the desolate Uchiha sect, searching for her lonely Uchiha.

And like the year before, the avenger answered the door with a quiet, unforgiving silence, and eyes that seemed blank and accusing all at once. Her breath rushed out, her words stumbled.

"I know you don't want to see me, or anything like that. I know you don't want me around, and I know you don't care for me at all, but I had to give this to you. Think of it as just a normal gift form a person off the street. Just don't think of it from me, and it will be the last and only one."

And Sasuke was silent as he reached out and grabbed the bundled and brown rag, eyes glancing over it before landing back on her.

"See ya', Sasuke." She whispered, stepping away from the doorstep and overhang and back into the downpour.

"Wait." He said, and she froze silently, eyes on the ground being washed away from the torrential rain that hid her tears, though it could not mask her trembling chin, or her shaking hands.

"Come in." He said, and Sakura felt something ripple down her spine, but it was unfamiliar and insignificant as she numbly stumbled back up the porch and to the door that Sasuke held open.

It was warm inside, Sakura found, and some remorse filtered through her at the thought that she was dripping rain water all over his nice clean floor. She hoped she didn't look too pathetic, though it didn't matter much since he had already made it clear that that was what he thought of her.

Sluggishly she followed the Uchiha's dark, lithe form, by far taller than her, into a warm room where a fire crackled quietly and peacefully. Sakura had never expected something like this being his abode, instead imaging something dark and dreary, like some type of urbane cave.

Grasping her arm, Sasuke pulled her in front of the fire that cackled restlessly in the hearth.

"Sit." He ordered, and Sakura did just that, though normally she would be rather upset at such seeming degradation. She was in too much shock to argue though, and sitting seemed like such a nice idea…

"Okay." Sasuke said, and this time it seemed more like a sigh than anything else, as though he had just given up on a battle that was hopeless form the beginning. Maybe it was.

Shaking away the haze, Sakura looked up at him, eyes searching, "Sasuke… what are you doing?"

"Getting you warm clothes." That wasn't what she was asking, and he knew that too, but she let it go as he stalked away. He didn't want to answer, and no amount of pressure would get him to reveal his thoughts or reasoning.

Instead she waited patiently, pulling at the clothes that stuck to her skin like another layer of her very self. The flame burned against her back, and she shifted slightly, eyes looking up as Sasuke strode back into the room with a pair of ancient clothes gripped tightly in his fist. They were his, the Uchiha crest sewn into the back.

"The bathroom's that way." He said pointing, and Sakura pulled herself up, suppressing a groan as she followed the direction of his finger and went to change.

When she came back out, Sasuke was sitting on the floor, staring deeply into the fire which reflected back into his eyes. Sakura merged form the shadows, and didn't fail to note the widening of his eyes when he finally looked in her direction.

"Hm." He muttered, though it seemed more approving that degrading. Sakura sat herself next to him, a few inches away, hooking her knees to her chin.

"You haven't opened your present yet." She said, not looking at him, but seeing him shift slightly at the mentioning of her whole reason for being there. She still didn't understand his odd behavior, but she would accept it while it was offered.

Sasuke reached behind him, dragging the rag out in front of them, staring at it before slowly reaching out and pulling at the rag as the kunai tumbled out.

It caught the light, faming brightly with its shine for no rust had aged its blade even in its disuse. Both of them remained silent, entranced by the gift given a year too late.

"Well." Sakura said, trying to force herself up and to the door, only to find her body quite unresponsive.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, and Sakura froze for the second time that day, shocked witless.

In her silence he pressed on, struggling for words, "I… do not…deserve this. I am not worth you, or Konoha at all. You should not…care for me."

"Sasuke-"

He held up his hands to silence her, "Forgive me. For a year ago. forgive me, for what I am about to do."

Sasuke had indeed lost a battle, one that had been raging inside him self for months, for years. It was a battle that revolved around a turmoil so thick and deep that not many could comprehend the magnitude of his decision.

"Forgive me," he whispered once more, and then his mouth descended upon hers.

Gentle, it was, at first, his hand slowly twining through her damp locks, pressing her closer to him as he hunched over her. Sakura didn't respond at first, too stunned to do anything but be still. Yet the emotions of the mind, of the body, of the heart, could only hold out so long against such stimulation.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, locking him against her, and the timid kiss became something much more. Both of them were hungry, tired and fatigued from separation, from never being together, from searching, from wanting.

Sakura was rolled back against the wooden floor, Sasuke above her as he kissed her cheek, her neck, her clavicle, pulling down the shirt she adorned in search of more skin to peruse. She just panted; flush against him as she tried to pull him even closer.

"Wait," Sakura gasped, trying to pull away without letting go, "Wait."

Sasuke looked up at her, eyes full of something Sakura could identify with, but disbelieving. Even with the pleading gaze, she had to say it.

"You won't…" She paused, searching for words, "You're not… going to leave…again, will you?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, but then he answered, "No. I will not leave-"

"And-and you wont…turn back on me…again, will you?"

Something stabbed at him, a sharp regret that ran deep, but it was too late now, he had already given in.

"No." His voice rasped, husky in its whispery quality.

"Okay." She smiled, pulling his face back down to hers.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

There were two Christmas's that stood out in Sakura's memory. One was so dark that it blinded the eyes, the other so was light that it was warm. In just two days, her direction, her future, changed.

On the second day, the kiss was permanent.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **So. There was my Christmas special. It started out as a drabble, then turned into a story. Sorry about the lack of updates on things, and the brevity of this story. Oh, well. I will try to update A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood soon. Hopefully by the end of Christmas break.

Merry Christmas, everyone. Merry Christmas.

emeraldoni

Glossary:

1) Ai: Love


End file.
